Nitrobrana
by Rosalee2015
Summary: Díky další inspiraci jsem vytvořila mou (teprve) 2. povídku. Když měl Harry v HP 5 vidění a sny o Voldemortovi, Snape ho učil nitrobranu. V mé povídce nebude Snape učit Harryho, ale Hermionu.
1. Chapter 1: Vzpomínka a polibek

**1\. kapitola: Vzpomínka a polibek**

„No tak! Soustřeďte se!" zakřičel vztekle Snape na Hermionu.

Protože se mu zdálo, že se málo soustředí. Nebo spíš vůbec, když jí to tak nejde.

Hermiona vždycky byla názorná ukázka, jak má vypadat pravý vzorný student. Ale nitrobrana jí nešla i přes to, že se snažila.

Tohle totiž nebylo tak jednoduché. Navíc si nemohla načíst informace z knih, jak byla zvyklá. Dokázala pouze teoreticky vysvětlit, co to ta nitrobrana je. Uměla to pouze odpapouškovat z učebnic, jak by řekl Snape. Ale jak se ji pořádně naučit, to nikde nenašla.

Vůbec nechápala, proč se ji má učit. Proč musí být jako jediná zavřená se Snapem v kabinetu a proč si na ni musí vylívat zlost, když jí to nejde?

Protože se jí zdál sen. Ale ten sen byl předzvěstí něčeho špatného. Velmi špatného. Toho, že se jí kdokoli může dostat do hlavy, a že jí může vnutit myšlenky nebo informace, které ani nejsou pravdivé. Proto teď tvrdla u Snapea, který se ji marně snažil naučit nitrobranu.

Hermiona se jen tak nedala. Taky toho měla dost.

„Vždyť už cvičíme celé hodiny! Potřebuju si odpočinout!"

„Ale ten, kdo se vám bude chtít dostat do hlavy ne!"

A ještě dodal:

„Musíte se víc soustředit!"

Hermiona na to raději nic neřekla. Neměla sílu.

Severus zřejmě znovu nasbíral síly, protože zavelel:

„Znovu!"

Hermiona se nadechla, zavřela oči a snažila se soustředit. Vzápětí uslyšela to slovo.

„Legillimens."

Samozřejmě, že Severus byl zase rychlejší, a že se zase dostal Hermioně do hlavy, která ani nestačila zareagovat.

Opět se mu ukázaly její vzpomínky z dětství. Až na jednu. Byla to vzpomínka, jak se líbali.

Severus byl naprosto v šoku. Vůbec si nepamatoval, že by se tohle někdy stalo.

„Co to bylo?!" udeřil na Hermionu, která se celá červenala.

„Co byla ta poslední vzpomínka?!"

S třesoucím hlasem zalhala:

„Nic… Nic to nebylo."

„Ale bylo! Já jsem to viděl! ... No? Co to teda bylo?"

Už nemohla dál zapírat. Nechtěla mu lhát, protože on byl schopný všeho.

Proto vyhrkla:

„To byl jenom sen, který se mi zdál minulý týden."

„Ano? Opravdu? A jak jste na něho přišla?"

„Nevím, asi to bylo tím, že jsme měli s vámi hodinu, a nějak jste se mi zamotal do snu."

Nebyla to tak docela pravda.

Už nějakou dobu se jí líbil, ale netušila proč. Nebyl ani moc hezký ani svalnatý. I když to mohla jen odhadovat. Protože nenosil žádné těsné ani přiléhavé tričko nebo košili, pod kterou by se mu rýsovaly vypracované svaly. Pořád totiž nosil svůj obvyklý černý hábit, který všechno skrýval.

Vlasy měl pořád stejně mastné a neupravené.

Nebyla si jistá, co ji na Severusovi přitahuje. Asi to byly jeho oči. Jeho krásné černé havraní oči.

Poslední dobou o něm každý večer snila. Ale nemohla mu říct pravdu. Nemohla mu povědět, že se jí líbí, a že tohle byl její poslední sen, který si vymyslela, aby mohla lépe usnout. Proto mu řekla, že se jí to jenom zdálo.

„Cože? To se vám normálně zdají takové sny?" divil se Severus.

„No, ano," odvětila v klidu, „často se mi zdá o někom nebo o něčem, co jsem ten den viděla nebo dělala."

Severus moc Hermioně nevěřil. Ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného.

„Aha... no nic. Znovu."

 _„Už toho mám dost! Už mám dost, jak se mi furt dívá do hlavy, takže teď musím být rychlejší než on! Už nestojím o to, abych si zase musela vymýšlet, že se mi něco zdálo, i když to tak nebylo_." myslela si Hermiona.

Zkusila to.

Vykřikla první kouzlo, které ji napadlo, aby odrazila jeho kouzlo.

„Protego!"


	2. Chapter 2: Karta se obrátila

2\. kapitola: Karta se obrátila

„ _Ano_!" zajásala Hermiona v duchu  
„ _Podařilo se mi to! Tak moc, že ztratil rovnováhu a spadl! Nevidí mi do hlavy! Konečně! Zato teď vidím do hlavy já jemu."_  
Hermiona sledovala celkem normální vzpomínky, ale ta předposlední a poslední stála za to.

Byla hodina lektvarů. Severus na tabuli napsal, co mají dnes udělat, a sedl si k učitelskému stolu. Chvíli něco opravoval, ale pak se začal dívat, jak to studentům jde. Těšil se, až zase někoho vystraší svým řevem, nebo strhnutím pár bodů. Díval se na všechny studenty, ale pak se zastavil pohledem na Hermioně. Nepostřehla Severusův pohled, protože se plně soustředila na postup, který měla v učebnici a dokonce i na tabuli.

 _„Možná strhnu i pár desítek bodů._ " ušklíbl se v duchu, když začal obcházet studenty, a viděl jejich prozatímní výsledky v kotlících.

Mezitím v Hermionině kotlíku bublala tekutina se správnou barvou i se správnou vůní. Jako vždy byla dokonalá a jako vždy dělala všechno správně.

Po prohlídce se vrátil k učitelskému stolu a sednul si. Tentokrát pozornost zaměřil pouze na Hermionu. Severus ve vzpomínce sice nemluvil nahlas, ale Hermiona slyšela, co si myslí, když se díval na druhou Hermionu u kotlíku.

 _„Bože, jak já bych jí strašně rád pomohl... Hermiono, chtěl bych ti pomoct. I když vím, že ty jsi v lektvarech excelentní. Ale stejně... aspoň bych mohl být vedle tebe. Aspoň bych se tě mohl jako omylem dotknout... Asi to nevíš, ale vypadáš úžasně. Když stojíš u kotlíku, když čteš poznámky v učebnici, nebo třeba když něco krájíš."_

Hermiona nemohla uvěřit tomu, co viděla, a dokonce i slyšela. Ani nad tím nemohla pořádně zapřemýšlet, protože se vzpomínka rozplynula, a nahradila ji další.

Následující vzpomínka pocházela z doby, kdy se konal Turnaj tří kouzelníků.

Nebelvír byl s ostatními kolejemi ve Velké síni. Neseděli na obvyklých místech u kolejních stolů. Ale namačkali se ke stěně a kolejní stoly zmizely. Brumbál jim vysvětlil, proč potřebují tolik prostoru. V Bradavicích se bude konat vánoční ples a kvůli tomu teď budou mít menší rychlokurz tanečních.

Potom si stoupla McGonagallová se Snapem a začali vysvětlovat studentům, že ples je od toho, aby se tancovalo. Proto jim dají alespoň pár základních lekcí společenského tance. A jelikož probíhá i Turnaj tří kouzelníků, budou muset studenti Bradavic ukázat, že se umí správně chovat, a že umí tancovat. McGonagallová jim také důsledně připomenula, že se na plese nemají chovat jako parta pitomých potácivých paviánů. Všichni se zasmáli a atmosféra se uvolnila.

Poté požádala Severuse, aby jí pomohl názorně ukázat pár kroků ze společenských tanců. Učitel lektvarů tím vůbec nebyl nadšený. Netancoval pěkně dlouho. A kromě toho si připadal blbě.

Hudba začala hrát. Severus se uklonil Minervě a požádal ji o tanec. Ona nabídku přijala a také přijala jeho nabízenou ruku. Když tancovali, Severus se jen mechanicky pohyboval do rytmu hudby. Vůbec nemyslel na kroky, ale na Hermionu, kterou zahlédl v rohu místnosti.

V duchu k ní promlouval:  
 _„Chtěl bych tancovat jenom s tebou Hermiono. Přál bych si, abys byla místo McGonagallové a spolu bychom studentům ukázali, jak se má tancovat a jaké jsou kroky. Chtěl bych s tebou na plese protancovat celou noc."_


	3. Chapter 3: Vyhazov a drzost

**3\. kapitola: Vyhazov a drzost**

Co bylo dál se Hermiona nestačila dozvědět. Severus totiž zakročil.

„A dost!"  
Touto větou zastavil tok vzpomínek, které se Hermioně ukazovaly.

„Nikomu o tom neříkejte! Zapomeňte, co jste tady viděla!"

Nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, nebo znal jeho nejtajnější sny a přání. A ani ten, koho se týkají. Hermiona nesměla nic vědět. Ale teď už to ví. Bohužel. Teď může jenom doufat, že se ho bojí natolik, že to nikde nebude vykládat.  
„Dobře." špitla ustrašeně.

„A teď běžte!" vyštěkl.

Ale Hermiona nemohla jen tak odejít.  
„ _Nemůžu na to jen tak zapomenout! Nemůžu zapomenout to, že chtěl se mnou protancovat noc! Asi to bude strašná chyba, ale musím něco udělat."_

Když už byla na odchodu, zkusila to.

„Pane profesore?" opatrně oslovila lektvaristu.  
„ Ano?" zvednul k ní oči od stolu.  
„Potřebujete ještě něco?" optal se ostražitě.  
„Chtěla jsem se ještě na něco zeptat." odpověděla nevinně.  
„Jestli to souvisí s nějakou vzpomínkou, tak na to zapomeňte!"

Hermiona nahlas nic neřekla, ale v duchu si myslela:  
„ _Ano, souvisí. Ale stejně to udělám."  
_  
Potom přerušila ticho otázkou.

Co byste dělal, kdyby najednou začala hrát hudba?"  
Sotva to dořekla, mávla hůlkou, a začala hrát hudba na tango. Severus na chvíli ztuhnul, ale pak si uvědomil, na co se ptala, a že pustila hudbu.  
Nezmohl se na nic jiného než na výhružné zavrčení.  
„Vy!"

Přišel k Hermioně, takže stál přímo proti ní, a vypadal strašně naštvaně.  
„Jak se opovažujete?!"

Hermiona předpokládala, že už to trochu přehání, ale přesto si neodpustila poznámku.  
„Měla jsem za to, že jste se mnou chtěl protancovat noc." řekla rozverně.  
Severus zachoval klidnou a kamennou tvář. Což mu nedělalo problém, protože skoro nikdy nedával své emoce najevo. Tedy kromě vzteku.

„Fajn... jak chcete."  
Pořád byl strašně naštvaný. Hermiona čekala trest za drzost, a za to, co udělala.


	4. Chapter 4: Trest

**4\. kapitola: Trest**

Najednou ji chytil za pravou ruku a rychle ji zvednul.

Pak ji jeho pravou rukou vzal kolem pasu a Hermiona konečně pochopila, že s ní chce tancovat. Nebo v to aspoň doufala.

Přiblížil se k ní ještě víc a zašeptal:  
„Jestli jste chtěla odejít, máte smůlu. Protože jste pustila hudbu a provokovala jste mě, tak vás za to čeká trest… Budete se mnou muset tancovat."

Hermiona to pochopila správně. Chtěl s ní tancovat! Byla tak ráda, že jí neudělil jiný trest, nebo jí nestrhl body.

Proto jenom odvětila:  
„Dobře."  
A dodala:  
„Takový trest mi nevadí."  
„Vážně?" divil se Severus.  
„Ale já jsem přísný a neodpustím vám žádnou chybu. Když uděláte chybný krok, začneme znovu. A budeme tak dlouho tancovat, dokud si to pořádně nevštípíte do hlavy."

Znovu zareagovala stejným slovem:  
„Dobře… To přežiju."  
„Jste si tím jistá?"  
„Ano."

Vysvětlila mu, proč se vůbec nebojí, a je si tak jistá.  
„Protože jsem už od 6 let chodila do tanečních." pronesla s úsměvem.  
„Opravdu? Tak to si vás prozkouším."

„Nemůžeme už začít tancovat? zeptala se nedočkavě.  
„Jste nějaká nedočkavá, ne?"  
„Možná." pronesla tajemně studentka.

Sundal ruku z jejího štíhlého pasu a pustil její pravou ruku.  
„Chcete co nejdřív skončit, co?" otázal se s úsměvem.  
Ani nečekal, co mu odpoví a pokračoval:  
„Ale z toho se jen tak nevykroutíte, když jste s tím začala."  
„Ne, já se z toho nechci vykroutit, ale už se nemůžu dočkat, až zjistím, co ve vás je." dodala rozverně.

Ani si nevšimla, že se Severus nadechuje, aby ji odpálkoval, a pokračovala:  
„Protože já tancem žiju. Znáte ten film s Antoniem Banderasem Tančím, abych žil?"  
Nečekala na jeho odpověď. Proto hned z úst vypálila vysvětlení.  
„To je totiž moje motto."  
Severus se s Hermioně přiblížil tak, že se dotýkali, a do ucha jí zašeptal:  
„To asi těžko, protože to je moje motto."  
Hermionu to překvapilo, ale přešla to bez jakýchkoliv narážek. Jenom s úsměvem řekla:  
„Fajn. Pojďme na to."

Severus byl trochu zmatený dvojsmyslem, který teď vyslovila. Ale doufal, že má na mysli jenom tanec. Proto se s mírně zvednutým obočím jí položil otázku:  
„Co? Já myslel, že chcete tancovat, a ne si to rozdat."  
Hermioně to právě došlo. Nemohla se nesmát. Chtěla napravit tu nejasnost, která vznikla díky její nešťastné větě.  
„Tak pardon. Chtěla jsem říct: Pojďme už konečně tancovat."  
„No, dobře."

Severus se Hermioně ladně uklonil a zeptal se:  
„Smím prosit?"  
Hermiona tuto nabídku bez zaváhání přijala.  
Něžně ji chytil kolem pasu. Něžně zvedl její drobou ruku a vzal ji do své hřející dlaně.  
A konečně začali tancovat.

Neměl tak docela pravdu. Neprotancovali celou noc, ale pár hodin ano.


End file.
